Recently, a portable phone or a mobile communication terminal is equipped with a compact digital camera or a digital video camera employing a solid state image sensor, such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensor. Such an image sensor has become scaled-down, so that an optical system used for the image sensor is needed to have a small size and high performance.